Shugo Chara: Impossible Love
by rubinella
Summary: When the world was created, Angels, Devils and Fallen Angles broke into a fight. What happens when Amu, a Fallen Angel, falls in love with an Angel? Will she give up a life-worth of training for him? How will she manage to keep their love secret? Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Mwahahahaha, New Fanfic :D**

**Ikuto: Is it-**

**Me: No**

**Yoru: YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD DO AN AMUTO NYA!**

**Me: I did indeed.**

**All: ...**

**Amu: And...**

**Me: And I will.**

**All: ...**

**Me: This chapter is pretty boring, but I had to write it XD**

**Nagi: Rubi-chan does not own Shugo Chara, she only owns this fanfiction.**

**Me: LETS DO THIS!**

**Yaya: BRING IT ON!**

* * *

**Introduction.**

_When the world was created, it was split in three parts. There was Heaven, Earth and Hell. Angels would live in Heaven, which would always be a bright cheerful place. Fallen Angels would live on earth, which was a desolated and forgotten place. Devils would live in Hell, which was under the earth, and it would be a hot and dark place._

_Things weren't like that long ago. Long ago everyone would live happily wherever they wanted, but things had to change. The founders of each group had a big argument on who would own what, and a war soon broke. Everyone had to go to a side, familys were separated, everything was dark and gloomy. After the war had ended and each of the founders had died, this rivality still kept those worlds apart._

_Even after centurys, every week a fight would take place. Members from each of the tribes would gather to fight and to gain whats theirs, but no one had ever won. Each tribe relied on music to survive: The Angels relied on gentle, classical or happy music. The Fallen Angels relied on rock music and the Devils relied on depressing music._

_Everyone had a Chara. Charas are little fairys that help you with your talents, and who owned more than one was considered special. Charas would stay with you forever, till the end of days. Each chara had a special power, but it was impossible to access if you didn't belive in yourself._

_Both Angels and Fallen Angels have wings. Angels have white feathered wings and Fallen Angels had black ones, but both tribe members could hide their wings. The Devils had little horns, which they could hide too._

_Obviously, love between two tribes was impossible, or so they said..._

* * *

**_-Amu's POV-_**

Having four charas isn't easy. First of all, they wake you up with loud noises. Second, character changes are embarrassing It's also not easy to be a Fallen Angel. You need to wake up every morning at six, sneak through a desolated earth and arrive to your meeting point. The leader of our tribe is always scared that other tribes may hit us at any point of the day, which is basically impossible since our world is covered with a shield, but the shield has been damaged so we had to take it down, and now he's petrified.

Me and my friends have formed a group. Well, everyone formed their own group. We have all come to a conclusion to meet in a secret underground room. The reason we don't meet on the surface like everyone else is that we don't talk about normal things, we have our own way of doing things.

You see, every week about thirty people are chosen to go out and battle against the other tribes. The battles take place in thin air, and each tribe has a cloud, a piece of earth or fire to stand on. The rule is that you must take down as many people from different tribes as possible without stepping off, in our case, the piece of earth. You need to have a special talent to get on the arena, but me and my friends never got there.

We practice everyday, but that wasn't why we were all meeting up today.

It was colder than usual, so I made a run for it in black jeans and a red and pink top. I crawled into the secret entrance and landed on a safety landing mat (luckily). Our meeting room is basically a ruin. There was a big table in the middle, planks of wood against the stone walls, bookshelves and loads of rocks. There were four wooden chairs around the big table, one for each of us.

My friends are Rima, Nagihiko (Nagi) and Kairi. Rima is pretty short, has super long blond hair and yellow eyes. She seems cold and icy but actually very sweet. Shes basically my best friend. Her talent is her voice. She has an incredible voice and can create hallucinations. Her Chara is called KusuKusu.

Nagi has long purple hair, brown eyes and medium hight. Hes confident and loyal, sometimes a little TOO honest though. His talent is the drums, as his music and rhythm have incredible powers. His chara is called Rhythm, which fits his talent perfectly. He also has a twin sister which is an Angel.

Kairi has medium dark green hair, blue eyes and glasses. He is pretty tall too. His talent isn't exactly very clear at first. To make it short, he can transform anything he wants into an instrument, can create shields and is a backup guitar player, even if he is better at piano. His Chara is called Musashi.

Oh and if your wondering, I have pink hair and honey eyes. My talent is guitar playing, and we all formed a band called 'Fallen Rays'. My charas are Ran, Miki, Sue and Dia.

When I stood up from the landing mat, I noticed no one was sitting down. Everyone was looking at the center of the table, frozen. Even the charas were frozen.

'Hey guys, whats-' I said, but as I neared the table, I realised what everyone was staring at.

There was a white envelope in the middle of the table, with curly black writing saying 'The Fallen Rays'.

'Could that mean...' Kairi said, taking his eyes off the letter.

'The day has finally come...' I said.

-  
Tadase's POV

'Maaaaannnn I'm bored.' Yaya said as we walked down Northwest Culligan Mount.

It was Saturday, and we had nothing to do.

Oh! I forgot to introduce us! My name is Tadase Hotori, and I'm an Angel.

If your reading this right now I'm sure you know all about the Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels and Charas. Me and my friends Kukai, Yaya, Utau and Nadeshiko are Angels.

I have short blond hair with bangs on the front and ruby eyes. My talent is acoustic guitar and shields. My chara is called Kiseki, and he is kind of a mini king. He usually embarrasses me allot when we character change.

Kukai has brown short messy hair and green eyes. Both his ears are pierced and he is quite tall. His talent is drums, even though he is extreamly good at sports. His chara is called Daici. He has an older brother, who is a Fallen Angel, called Rento Souma. Sometimes Kukai misses him, as they have only seen each other once. Kukai is basically my best friend.

Yaya has orange/brown hair in pigtails with ribbons and brown eyes. She acts alot like a baby, and because of that no one really knows what her special talent is. She has a baby brother called Tsubasa Yuiki. She is very clumsy and has a chara called Pepe. She always seems to want to end this war with the other tribes, but then gets bored and doesn't do anything.

Utau has long blond hair and purple eyes. She is medium hight and acts grown-up. Her special talent is her voice. She probably has the best voice ever heard, as it has an incredible effect on people. She has two charas, an Angel called El and a Devil called Il, but her Devil chara got banished to Hell.

Finally, there's Nadeshiko. She has long purple hair tied up with ribbons and brown eyes. Her talent is classical dance, even if as you get to know her, you wouldn't tell. She is also very pretty. She has a Chara called Temari and she has a twin brother, who is a Fallen Angel. We rarely speak about him, even if we have never seen him.

Thinking about it, we are all very complicated.

Us angels usually wear white or cream, never dark colours. Our streets are basically white, excluding the odd store windows. Northwest Culligan Mount is where we all live, as we are neighbours. We have all been called down to the Communion hall for some reason, and it had taken us ages to drag Yaya out of bed.

When we got there, there was a letter for us at the main desk. It was a white envelope with all of our names on it.

'Is that what I think it is...' Utau said, staring at the letter.

Kukai nodded, and opened the letter.

* * *

-Ikuto's POV-

'Agh! Why do I need to be stuck here with a bunch of losers!' Saaya said, pacing up and down the living room.

For once, I need to agree. I hate staying here. Don't get me wrong, I love being a Devil, it's only my house mates.

Saaya for one, is the most annoying person I have ever met. She has no talent, no Chara and no dignity. She's been trying to get my attention for years, but nothing has ever worked.

Lulu on the other hand, isn't that bad. She's annoying, but at least she's better than Saaya.

Yuki Hatuba, a girl I don't even know. She lives here in this house, but we have only talked once.

Then there's Il, a Chara that I need to look after for my sister (who is an angel).

And finally, theres Shuusui Souma. He claims to have brothers both on earth and in Heaven. Hes probably the closest guy-friend I have.

'Saaya, calm down...' Lulu said.

Just to tell you, we all live in the same house due to Hell being WAY too small. Seriously, I would of gone off on my own if it wasn't for that.

Oh by the way I'm Ikuto, short blue hair and blue eyes. I have a Chara called Yoru. My talent is the violin.

I walked up to my room, leaving the chaos of the living room behind. Me and Shuusui share a room while Lulu, Yuki and Saaya share the other one. Personally, I hate the state were in. When I look out of the window I don't see buildings or happy roads, I see desolation and pain. Theres fire at every corner, bare land at every step.

I glanced at the white envelope on my pillow.

I want to make Hell a better place.

* * *

**Ikuto: I didn't like my part**

**Saaya: I AM A DEVIL?!**

**Me: *Squirts cream in Saaya's mouth and sends her to Africa***

**Tadase: ...**

**Yuki: Thanks**

**Me: Oh yeah, I put Yuki in too...**

**Amu: Whos she again?**

**Kukai: Minor character**

**Yaya: Please R&R! I will give each of you an invisible Kairi!**

**Kairi: HEY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ello everyone!**

**Yaya: *Gives a mini Kairi to everyone who reviews***

**Kairi: *Sweatdrops***

**Tadase: Rubi-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara, she only owns this Fanfiction!**

* * *

_**-Chapter 2-**_

_**Amu's POV**_

It was finally the day we had been waiting for. Me, Rima, Nagi and Kairi were walking towards the plataform which would take us up in the sky. I had my guitar, Kairi had his powers ready and drums and a microphone were ready on the plataform. Luckily, it wasn't only us. Our teacher, Yuu Nikaidou, was coming too. Rento Souma, a close friend of Nagi, had joined us. Then there were more fallen angels to count up to thirty.

All of our wings were out, our talents ready to use and our Charas floating with us. As we stepped on the platform I felt Rima grip my arm. She was nervous, we all were. After all, we had trained each day of our lives for this. There wouldn't be any winner this time eather, but we had to try.

I was wearing a short gray old-school dress with a white shirt under it. The collar also had a green bow. I had thigh high gray tights that clipped onto my dress and black boots with green laces. My hair was down except for a small side ponytail. Rima had her hair down and was wearing yellow shirt with a black school jacket over it. She had a yellow checkers tie, black shorts and yellow checkered boots

Nagi had a black short-sleeved shirt with a gray pattern on the front and long black gloves that cut off when they reached the hands. He had dark purple jeans with a white belt and chains and white boots. He also wore a black chocker. Kairi wore a black shirt, black jeans and grey boots. He had no glasses on. Hes goes for the plain-look guy.

Nagi took his place at one of the three drum kits while Rima did the same with one of the microphones. We were only one of the three support bands, the rest of us were front-arena fighters. They were on their own, with only their abilitys. I held my guitar in place as the plataform went up. Our familys were around the rising platform, waving us goodbye and watching us go up. I saw my little sister Ami wave cheerfully.

As we went halfway up, we could see the Angels on a cloud rising too.

* * *

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

The letter we found on the main desk was infact a battle request. Right now, we were on our cloud

Me, Kukai, Yaya, Utau and Nadeshiko were on the south side of the cloud. We don't use the same method of the other tribes. We all go by the motto 'By yourself unless you need someone.'

I wore a light blue polo shirt and light brown trousers. I had white trainers and I chara changed with Kiseki so I also had a king septor. Kukai had a white sports shirt, light blue shorts and white trainers. He also chara changed with Daici so he was faster than usual.

Yaya had a baby pink frilly summer dress and white flats. She had something like a big rattle. Utau had done a Chara Nari with El and looked like a real angel. Nadeshiko had a light pink kimono on and pink sakura flowers in her hair.

All of the Angels on the cloud, including us, had their wings out.

'Alright guys!' Yaya said, 'Lets give this our best!"

'Hai!' We said in return.

'Hai!' A familiar voice said after us.

We turned around to find Rikka behind us with a big smile. Rikka is a young angel, and so still doesn't have her wings. She had reddish hair and brown eyes. She usually comes to battles as she has a special sensing power and can predict the next attacks.

'Rikka!' Yaya said, hugging the little girl.

Yaya has always loved playing with Rikka.

'U-um guys...' Kukai said, 'I don't want to worry you, but the Devils are coming up too.'

We looked to our left to find a big cloud of fire rising up, carrying the Devils.

* * *

_**-Ikuto's POV-**_

Me, Saaya, Lulu and Shuusui were on the north side of our fire cloud. Sometimes I wonder why they let Saaya come on the arena too. Then again, we need a bait.

'The Angles and The Fallen Angles are coming up too.' Shuusui said.

I had my violin ready. Our arena was in place, surrounded by nothing but gray clouds and mist.

* * *

_**-Amu's POV-**_

The Devils arena was already in place. As we floated up into the gray clouds and mist, I remembered how when we were kids, Nagi would always make us practice. We had practised since then. I  
could feel goosebumps all over me. We all huddled in a group to say the final words before the battle.

'We have finally reached the arena, theres no going back now.' Nagi said.

'We also do have a secret weapon.' Kairi said, and we stopped to take a look at Hikaru.

Hikaru was a young Fallen Angel, but in each battle he had a good idea to save us.

As our platform clicked into place, we saw that the Angels cloud had arrived. The Devils were there too.

Rima held onto her microphone stand. She was nervous, we all were

'Thats it Rima! Hold onto dear life!' Nagi said to her from his drums, while Rima shot him a deadly stare.

'Ok guys,' Nikaido-sensai said, 'This is your first time, so take it easy.'

I wanted to burst out in giggles. Easy? Who did he think we are?

All three arenas had been placed so that we are in a triangle. People on the other teams seemed ready, while ours was still talking.

'Welcome everyone!' A golden Chara said, appearing in the middle of the triangle,'Once you hear the whistle, you can start.'

After about five seconds, we heard the whistle.

* * *

_**-No ones POV-**_

'Angels cradle!' Utau shouted, and white feathers started floating all around the arenas.

It had a big effect on the Devils, but no effect on the Fallen Angels.

'Huh?!' Utau and Kukai said together.

Hikaru went to the edge of the Fallen Angels arena, faces the Angels and held out a hand with two ear plugs in it. He made an evil grin while the rest of the Fallen Angels gave him a thumbs up.

'Hey!' Rikka shouted, going to the edge of the cloud to face Hikaru, 'Your cheating!'

'The rules do not say that the use of simple items is not permitted.' Hikaru said.

As Rikka and Hirkaru kept fighting, the Devils recovered from the attack Utau had done.

'Idyllic Ray!' Utau shouted, sending off a bright light at the Devils.

'Agh! Too strong!' Ikuto said, covering his eyes.

'Utau-chan!' Il shouted, trying to reach out to her original owner.

'We need to retreat!' Shuusui said, as he pushed Il away before she got hurt.

'Utau-chan...' Il whispered.

The Devil's arena went down, back into Hell. It was their third time in a month backing down. For some reason the Angels always attacked them.

'Its only two tribes left!' The golden chara said, 'If another team backs down in five minutes, the other team wins. If none back down, the battle is over.'

The two tribes kept sending simple attacks to each other, but nothing had effect.

'Alright guys, its our turn.' Nagi said.

Rima started singing, Amu and Nagi started playing and Kairi helped by making shields. Slowly, the other tribe members were too tired to so anything.

'Amu, its your solo now!' Nagi called as the rest stopped playing.

Amu started playing maddly on her guitar, making it glow dark purple. All the Angels tryed to get a better look at who was playing, but se was so far away no one could see her. The Fallen Angels used this opportunity to attack the Angels, sending some flying off the clouds.

'Two minutes left!' The golden Chara said.

'Man, thats some wicked guitar skills!' Kukai said, listening to Amu's solo.

'Theres no time for that,' Nadeshiko said, 'We need to come up with something.'

'Amu! Now!' Kairi said.

Amu let off a big blast of dark purple energy while Kairi made a shield around their tribe. The energy turned into a gigantic orb, flooding both arenas with s bright light. The Angels found themselfs on the floor, but still not beaten.

'I went easy on them.' Amu said, pointing at the Angels as they stood back up.

'Woah, what was that?' Utau said, helping Yaya up.

'That sure was incredible.' Tadase said, helping Kukai and Nadeshiko up.

Suddenly, both arenas started sinking down.

'The battle is over.' Nikaido-sensai told the Fallen Angels.

As they sunk down back on earth, their wings disappeared and they went to their familys.

The Angel's cloud brought them back to Heaven, where Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Utau and Nadeshiko talked about what happened.

* * *

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

'Man, that last guitar solo was wicked!' Kukai said, dissolving his wings.

'She or he must be very talented.' I said.

'Why are you two praising the other team?' Yaya said, with an angry mark on her head.

Suddenly, five envelopes, very similar to the battle onces but in light blue, came floating down in our hands.

'Huh?' Kukai said, looking at his letter.

* * *

_**-Amu's POV-**_

It was Monday morning. The protection barrier had gone up and so we didn't need to wake up early, but that didn't stop Nagi from calling us for an early meeting. I ran down the road, into a few shortcuts and arrived to our secret base. When I stood up from the safety landing mat, I noticed Hikaru and Nikaidou-sensai were there too (they are the only other people to know about our hideout).

I noticed six light blue envelopes on the table, each of them with our names on them. They had all been opened except for mine. My eyes widened, realising what it was.

'Is that...' I started, but Rima cut me off.

'Open it.' She said, handing me the letter.

_Dear Amu Hinamori,_  
_You are invited to attend the masked ball taking place on Wednesday 25th November._  
_The ball will have Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels together, and a barrier will contrast any use of power._  
_You DO NOT need to be accompained._  
_The ball is reserved to only people who have battled._

_The ball will take place in The Golden Palace in The Land Of the Untouched._

_You NEED to wear a mask and hide your wings/horns._

_Best regards,_  
_Lady Lillac._

I can't believe it. WE had ALL been invited to the Golden Ball?!

Let me explain. The Golden Ball is the biggest event ever held! Everyone from all three tribes who have been in a battle are invited! Also, it is held in The Land Of the Untouched.

The Land Of the Untouched is a land where Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels give up their titles and live in harmony, but no Angel, Devil or Fallen Angel can give up their titles any more. A century ago, Lady Lillac (the possessor of all four worlds) decided not to let anymore outsiders in The Land Of the Untouched, and so we have all been separated.

'I guess you really did show off yesterday.' Nikaidou-sensai said.

'Wait... ITS IN TWO DAYS?!' I said, reading over the date again.

'I guess it means me and Amu need to...' Rima started, with an evil grin on her face.

'DON'T SAY IT!' I said, covering my ears.

The boys had a confused look on their face.

'Dress shopping!' Rima said, dragging me to the shops while the others sweatdropped.

* * *

_**-Skip to the day of the ball-**_

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'I can't belive I let Rima choose my dress...' I said to my friends.

We were in the carriage that would take us to the ball. Nagi wore a dark blue tuxedo and a red rose in his pocket. His mask was a dark blue eye-mask. Kairi wore a black tuxedo with a green flower in his pocket and no glasses. His mask was a dark green eye-mask with gold trims.

Rima wore a dark red halter neck sleeveless lace up dress with gold trims at the edge of the skirt. She also had the same gold-coloured tights and red doll-like shoes. Her hair was down as usual and she had red roses in her hair. Her mask was a dark red eye-mask with gold trims. I wore a short black and baby pink square neck dress. It had wide black and pink ruffled sleeves and front lace ties. I also had two layers of fishnet tights: one black and one baby pink. My shoes were like Rima's but baby pink. I had a black and pink eye mask and my hair was down.

'Awh Amu-chan, it isn't that bad.' Nagi said, giggling.

'It could of gone worse...' Rima said with an evil grin.

'What if she chose the light blue dress we saw.' Ran said, giggling.

'What if Nagi chose your dress!' Sue said, and we all started laughing.

'I need to admit, that would of been funny!' Kairi said, whiping a tear from his eye.

In the carriage behind us, Hirkaru, Nikaidou and Rento Souma (a boy who helps Hirkaru with training) were riding towards the palace. I looked out of the window. There was grass everywhere, that seemed to go on for miles. Was it like this in heaven too? They said that The Land of The Untouched had a piece of each tribe. There wasn't any grass on earth, and certainly not in hell.

Suddenly, a golden carraige passed us on the road. I couldn't see who was in there, but I could see a boy with blond hair and ruby eyes staring back at our carraige. He had an eye-mask on so I couldn't make out his face. The carraige rode away, leaving us behind that mysterious white carriage.

* * *

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

'TadTad, whatcha looking at?' Yaya asked me, trying to get a better view from the window.

'Nothing.' I said, looking at the gray and blue carriage behind us.

We were going to the golden ball. I was wearing a retro light blue tuxedo (the frilly shirt kind) and a light blue eye-mask. Kiseki insisted on me wearing a small crown too. Utau was wearing a short white frilly dress with long sleeves and lace. Her sleeves were oversized and she had layers and layers of skirt. She had white tights, light pink dolly shoes and a light pink eye-mask.

Kukai was wearing a normal tuxedo with a green eye-mask and a green tie. The eye-mask also had gold trims. Yaya insisted on wearing a white and light pink short sleeveless dress with allot of boys and ruffled edges. She also had ribbons coming off the edge of the dress. She had the same shoes and tights as Utau and had pink face-pain on her. Nadeshiko wore a gold and white kimono with a sakura flower pattern all over it. Her hair had sakura flowers too and she wore a golden eye-mask.

'Nadeshiko, we might see your brother, right?' Kukai said.

'Yeah Na-chin!' Yaya said, 'I want to see your twin!'

'Well, technically, it would only be Nadeshiko in boy clothing.' Utau said.

We all started to imagine how Nadeshiko's brother would be like.

'WAIT STOP! ITS NOT LIKE THAT!' Nadeshiko said when she realised what we were thinking about.

We all burst out laughing.

'Hey! Is that the palace?!' Yaya said, pointing out of the window.

* * *

**Me: Kinda short :I**

**Ikuto: WRITE MORE!**

**Me: IM BUSY!**

**Yaya: UPDATE YOUR OTHER STORYS!**

**Me: IM BUSY!**

**Tadase: Please R&R!**

**Yaya: This time, you will get an invisible cookie for each review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: BWAHAHAHA I MADE YOU WAIT A WHOLE DAY BEFORE UPDATING! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Miki: Done your homework yet?**

**Me: ...**

**Me: KISEKI HURRY UP ALREADY!**

**Kiseki: Wubby does NOT own Shugo Chara, she only owns this fanfiction.**

* * *

_**-Chapter 3-**_

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

Yaya was infact, right. Soon, the carriage stopped and we got out. There were two guards at entrance, motioning us to give them our invitations. We gave them the invitations and stepped into the ballroom.

The ballroom was gold and white. White drapes hung from small balconys and golden roses kept them in place. There was a big white marble staircase and a golden piano in one corner. Someone had done a spell so that there were tiny little golden stars floating around. Yaya and Kukai's mouths hung wide open, looking around. I noticed allot of people had already arrived, all in eye-masks or in face paint. They had already formed groups and were gossiping.

'Why do they have a little kid with facepaint with them?'

'The boy with brown hair is cool.'

'The blondie boy is definitely an angel.'

I guess gossip flows quickly even here. We walked down the white carpet and found a quiet spot for us. No one was gossiping about us now, they were all deep into their own conversations.

'Guess people gossip allot around here.' Utau said.

Suddenly, we heard the crowd gasp and walk a few steps closer to the white carpet. We managed to squeeze through to take a look too. We saw four people walk down the carpet. One had dark green hair and was most definitely a boy, another one had long blond hair and looked like a doll. Then a boy with long dark purple hair walked in and took the petite blond's hand. Something told me he was Nadeshiko's brother. As they walked down the carpet, no one was looking at them. No, they were looking at the second girl.

She had pink bubblegum hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a light pink and black frilly dress. Wait... she was the girl I saw in the other carriage!

As she walked down, the gossip started again.

'She looks like an angel, but she's wearing black!'

'Shes definitely not a devil, I have never seen her before!'

'I don't recall seeing her on Earth, shes not a Fallen Angel.'

'Then what is she?'

'Shes so pretty!'

'What an interesting choice of colours...'

'She gives off a dark aura!'

The pink haired girl reached her friends and went somewhere in a dark corner, away from everyone. Eventually the gossiping died out, and everyone returned to their normal conversations.

* * *

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'I hate gossip...' Rima said, with fiery eyes.

'C-calm down Rima.' I said, trying to calm her down.

'Everyone was mostly gossiping about Amu.' Ran said, coming out from behind my hair.

Our Charas were wearing tiny masks and face paint too.

'Its because of the dress Rima chose.' Nagi said, laughing.

'I told you I had good taste.' Rima said.

'Hey Amu,' Dia said, coming out from my hair too, 'I feel a strong presence over there, may I go and check?'

'Sure.' I said, and the other Charas followed Dia out into the crowd.

Dia loves to do fortune telling. Wherever we go, she starts looking for people with strong auras or Charas with strong powers to do a fortune for them. Our Charas seem to enjoy it too, so they always go with her.

* * *

_**-Dia's POV-**_

'Over there!' I said, as we all pushed through the crowd.

'Dia, are you sure about this?' Miki said.

'It's a strong presence, I can-' I said, but I didn't finish as we all bashed into something, or someone.

'Ouch!' KusuKusu said, rubbing her head.

'What was that for Dia?' Rhythm said, picking himself up.

'It's not my fault!' I said.

'Hey, whos that?' KusuKusu said, pointing at what we had bashed into.

We flew up to come face-to-face with a girl with long blue hair. She had a mask on, but we could all tell who it was.

'Nadeshiko!' Rhythm said, hugging the girls cheek.

'Oh my, it really has been a long time.' The girl said, smiling. 'But what are all of you doing here without your owners?'

'Nagi is with some other people.' Miki said, pointing to the corner of the ball room.

'Thanks.' She said, smiling.

'Dia, where is the aura you were talking about?' Ran said.

'Over there!' I said, pointing to the other side of the room.

We rushed over to look for that aura, but we couldn't find anything.

* * *

_**-Rima's POV-**_

When nearly everyone was in the hall, we heard the music start.

'I'm gonna get a drink.' Amu said, walking towards the snack table.

Suddenly, we saw a girl in a golden kimono and a mask approach us. She gave us a friendly smile, and then I realised who it was.

'Hello, I am Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Nagihiko's twin.' She said, with yet another friendly smile.

'Nadi!' Nagi said, pulling her into a hug.

'My my, you surely have grown taller.' Nadihiko said, giggling.

'I could say the same thing about you!' Nagi said, grinning.

After they broke off the hug, Nagi introduced us.

'This is my friend, Rima Mashiro, my little doll.' Nagi said, rubbing my head.

'Get off me you perverted crossdresser.' I said, throwing him a death glare.

'Why do you always call me that?' Nagi said, with a sarcastic sad face.

'Oh and this is Kairi Sanjou, the brain.' Nagi said, tackling Kairi to the ground.

'Pleasure to meet you.' Kairi said, extending his hand to Nadihiko as he got back up.

Nadihiko smiled as she shook his hand.

'Well Nagi, do you want to dance?' Nadihiko said.

'Sure.' He said as he lead her to where most people were dancing.

'Awh, a family reunion!' A girl with ginger hair said from the other side of the ballroom, probably one of Nadihiko's friends.

'Hey, wheres Tadase?' A boy with brown hair said behind her.

* * *

_**-Amu's POV-**_

I drank some water as the music started. Couples started dancing in the middle of the ballroom and soon enough Nagi and his sister were dancing too. His sister, Nadihiko I think, was amazing. Everyone started clapping as the song finished and people left the dance floor. I made my way to my friends as a slower song came on and more people made their way to the dance floor. I was about half-way there when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find myself face-to-face with the boy I saw previously in the carriage. He gave me a warm smile.

'Do you want to dance?' The mysterious boy said.

'I-I don't know how to dance.' I said, which was true. Last time Nagi tried teaching me how to dance, I ended up knocking him out. Seriously, he was unconscious for five hours.

'Neither do I,' He said, giving me yet again a warm smile, 'but we can try.'

Before I could answer, he dragged me in the dance floor with him. It was a slower song than the previous one, and I could see the couples around us wrap up together.

'H-Heh?!' I said.

'Just follow me.' He said.

Soon enough, the other couples stopped dancing to make way for us. This was WAY too embarrassing then again, I had a mask on. Surprisingly I didn't trip over or step on his feet. We ended up both smiling for the whole song. When it finished, he bowed and I cursyed.

'What a wonderful couple!'

'They are so in sync!'

'He is so cute!'

Here we go again with the gossip.

I managed to find my friends in the corner of the room with their mouths wide open.

'How did you manage not to knock him out?!' Nagi said.

'H-HEY!' I said, punching him playfully on the arm.

'I need to agree with Nagi, that was far more than amazing.' Kairi said.

'HOW ON EARTH DID THAT HAPPEN?!' Rima said.

'Hehe- Wait, where are our Charas?'

* * *

_**-Miki's POV-**_

'Do you sence anything now Dia?' Musashi said.

'No, wait...' Dia replied, 'YES!'

Dia started flying superfast through the crowd towards the other side of the hall.

'Wait up!' Sue said.

When we finally caught up with her, she was ducking under a table.

'What-' Rhythm said, but Dia covered his mouth.

'It's him.' Dia whispered pointing to a boy with blond hair and a frilly tuxedo.

'Huh?' KusuKusu said.

'THEN GO UP TO HIM!' Rhythm yelled.

'SHHH!' Dia yelled back, 'Theres another presence with him.'

'Huh?!' The rest of us said.

'Is it a Chara?!' I asked.

'I can't get the readings right.' Dia said.

'Huh?' The rest of us said.

'Just go closer!' Ran said.

'It's not that easy.' Dia said.

* * *

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'So Amu, who was that boy you were dancing with?' Rima said as we took a seat in the dining hall.

'I told you I don't know.' I said.

'Betca hes an Angel.' Nagi said, 'Oh, here come our Charas.'

'Did you find anything?' I asked Dia.

'We found the presence but we didn't dare to go close to him.' She replied.

'Huh?' Me, Kairi, Rima and Nagi asked.

'Nevermind.' She said.

'You missed Amu dance with a boy.' Rima said giggling.

'WHAT?!' All the Charas said.

* * *

_**-Ikuto's POV-**_

'Saaya will you get a move on!' Lulu shouted from the stairs.

'I'm coming i'm coming!' An annoyed Saaya shouted back.

We were already two hours late to the ball because Saaya couldn't decide what shoes to wear. Everyone else was already there except for us. Lulu and Saaya have been screaming at each other for hours, so Me, Yuki and Shuusui started playing cards.

'Got a four?'

'Go fish.'

'HURRY UP SAAYA!'

'I'M GETTING MY PURSE!'

'Got any nines?'

'Go fish.'

'SAAYA!'

Thats all I could hear for those two long hours.

Finally, Saaya came downstairs with the biggest ballgown I have even seen. Seriously, it was massive. It was compleatly black and puffy. Lulu just wore her normal clothes and Yuki wore a plain cocktail dress. Me and Shuusui wore tuxedos and we all wore black masks. We got on the carriage (Saaya on a different one since her dress was so big) and rode off to the ball.

* * *

_**-Amu's POV-**_

There was an hour left, but most people had gone already.

'Do you guys wanna go home?' Nagi asked us.

'Lets stay a little more.' I said.

We walked out to the royal garden to watch the sun set. We sat down on a small hill facing the sun.

'Allot has happened in the past weeks.' Kairi said.

'First the barrier brakes.' Nagi said

'Then that attack at the police station.' Kairi said.

'Then the battle call.' Rima said.

'And now the ball.' I said, laying down.

'What else could happen?' Miki said, sketching the view.

Suddenly, we heard a yelp from the nearby forest.

'Maybe I spoke too soon.' Miki said.

We all rushed in the forest to find a man on a tree, getting attacked by a bear.

'We need to do something!' Nagi said.

'Amu-chan!' Ran said.

'My heart: Unlock!' We all said.

'Chari nari: Amulet Heart!

Clown Drop!

Beat Jumper!

Samurai Soul!'

We looked at the bear, knowing exactly what to do.

'Beat Dunk!' Nagi said, throwing a blue orb another direction to distract the bear.

'Amu, that bear is made out of X Eggs!' Kairi said.

'Tightrope Dance!' Rima said, throwing ropes at the bear, causing him to fall over.

'Lightning Blade!' Kairi said, immobilising the bear.

'Now Amu-chan!' Nagi said.

'Heart: Lock on!'

'Open Heart!'

The bear turned into about five or more hearts eggs and flew off as we un-did the Chari Nari.

The man who was being attacked jumped off the tree and started clapping.

'Wonderful! Simply wonderful!' He said.

He had medium length light brown hair with long bangs outlining his face. He had purple eyes and looked about twenty.

'May I introduce myself.' He said, 'I am Tsukasa Amakawa, headteacher of Seiyo Academy for Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. Am I right to presume you are all Fallen Angels?'

'H-Hai.' I said.

Seiyo Academy is only for the best. Only people who really TRULY had an amazing talent could join.

'How would you four like it to join Seiyo?'

We froze for a moment, before KusuKusu Chara changed with Rima.

'YES YES YES YES YES!' Rima said while in Chara change as we sweat dropped.

'Aha, Chara Change!' The headmaster said.

'Well, I guess were in!' Nagi said, calming Rima down.

* * *

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! **

**Miki: What?**

**Me: Dunno**

**Miki: Wait, why are only me, you and Kiseki here?**

**Me: Yaya is here too.**

**Yaya: PWEEEEEEAAASSSEE R&R! Oh and you get a free double trouble invisible cookie if you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *In secret hideout writing fanfictions madly***

**Tadase: As you can see, Wubby-chan is busy.**

**Amu: So this is gonna be a short talk**

**Yaya: Rubi-chi is writing TTTOOOOONNNNSSS of Fanfictions**

**Kairi: And Ace is going to give anyone who reviews a cookie**

**Me: I do not own Shugo Chara, I only own this story.**

* * *

_**-Amu's POV-**_

The man we had met in the forest, aka the headteacher, had given us our admission letters and another letter explaining everything about the school.

We were now in the carriage, reading through the two letters.

'It says theres dorms so we don't have to keep going back home.' Rima said.

'Also we will be permanently hiding our wings.' Kairi said.

'We have a uniform though.' I said.

'And were going...TOMORROW?!' Nagi said

* * *

I woke up from someone throwing pebbles at my window.

'Amu-chan! Were going to be late!' Ran said, already in my bag with the others.

'AMU GET OUT OF BED!' I heard Rima's voice say from below my window.

I suddenly remembered what day it was.

'WE'RE GONNA LEAVE WITHOUT YOU IF YOU DON'T HURRY!' Nagi's voice said from below.

That got me up. I put on my new uniform (Miki had altered it a bit), did the bathroom stuff, grabbed breakfast and said bye to my family. I carried my stuff outside to find everyone waiting. Rima pushed me in the car while Dia made a spell on all our luggage to make it shrink. She then put it in my handbag and the carriage started going towards the Land of The Untouched. Once we get there we need to take a boat/train to the academy.

The academy is on the other side of the Land of The Untouched, so it would take a while to get there. Nikaidou was in the carriage too as he was a teacher there.

'Man, I'm tired.' I said, rubbing my eyes.

'Thats cause you were up till three AM!' Ran said, giggling.

'Yeah, you were watching videos on your phone!' Miki said.

'Shush!' I said.

I couldn't fall asleep for the whole carriage ride; the road we were going on was too bumpy. When we arrived to the port where the half-boat-half-train was meant to take us to the academy, IT WAS PACKED! We couldn't even get close to the port!

'H-HOW ARE WE EVEN MEANT TO REACH THE TRAIN!' Nagi said.

'Lets try squeezing through.' Kairi sudgested.

'Easier said than done...' I muttered.

We FINALLY managed to arrive on the train, about an hour early. We found an empty cabin big enough for ten people. The cabin was small, but the two retro-diner seats were big enough to host five people each side. There was also a retro diner table between the two sofas. As soon as I sat down next to Rima, I fell asleep.

_**-Rima's POV-**_

'Shes already asleep.' Miki said, sweatdropping.

Amu was sleeping next to me, with her head on my shoulder. I was next to the window so I wouldn't really pay much attention to her, but it was still annoying. We talked until we heard the cabins slowly fill up, but no one came in ours.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing five people around our age.

'Is it ok if we join you in this cabin?' A boy with brown messy hair said.

'Sure, as long as you don't wake up sleeping beauty here.' I said coldly, not even glancing at them.

'Thanks.' A familiar girl voice said.

I turned around to see Nadeshiko.

'Ah! Rima-chan, Kairi-chan, Nagi!' She said.

'Nade!' Nagi said.

'Guess you got the letters too?' Nade said.

Kairi nodded.

'Will you introduce us?' The boy with messy brown hair said.

'Hai. This is Kukai Souma.' Nade said, pointing at the messy-haired boy.

'Yo!' Kukai said, he was probably the jock-type.

'Are you somewhat related to Rento Souma?' Kairi asked.

'Hai, but how do you know him?' Kukai asked.

'Well I-' Kairi started, but Nagi stopped him.

'We met him while we were coming here.' Nagi said laughing nervously.

Nagi probably wanted to hide the fact we were Fallen Angels.

'I'm Rima Mashiro.' I said, still staring out of the window, 'And pink head sleeping beauty here is Amu Hinamori.'

'And I'm Kairi Sanjou.' Kairi said.

'Yaya here!' The girl with ginger hair we saw yesterday said.

'I'm Utau.' A girl with long blond hair in pigtails said.

'And I'm Tadase Hotori.' The boy with blond hair said.

Hes not my type, but I swear, if Amu was awake, she would probably start to drool.

Tadase sat next to Amu and Kukai sat next to him. Nade, Yaya and Utau sat on the other side with Kairi and Nagi.

I noticed that Tadase was blushing a bit looking at Amu. To be fair, she looked allot more peaceful while she was sleeping. Kukai and Yaya probably noticed too as they were giving each other evil grins.

'Oh Rima-chi, it looks like you have been holding Amu-chi for too long.' Yaya said, winking at me.

'Oh, yeah, my shoulder is going numb.' I said, giving her an evil grin.

'Tadase, maybe you should let Amu rest on your shoulder for a while.' Kukai said, trying to keep the giggles in.

'Huh?' Tadase said.

'That right Tadase!' Utau said, realising what we were trying to do. 'You wouldn't want poor Rima's shoulder get hurt, would you?'

'Um, o-ok...' He said, blushing a bit more.

I was about to push Amu's head on his shoulder, but as if on cue, Amu woke up.

'Huh?' She asked blankly as she rubbed her eyes.

After the others introduced themselves to Amu again, she yawned.

'Looks like Amu is still tired...' I said, sweatdropping.

Suddenly, we felt the train/boat start up.

'And now its just four hours left...' Nagi said.

_**-Tadase's POV-**_

Amu's hair smells like strawberry... wait! Why am I thinking that!

Amu had fallen asleep on my shoulder after one hour while the others had gone off somewhere chasing Yaya. By the sounds of the screams from the other cabins, no one had found her yet.

I couldn't get that girl from yesterday out of my head. Kiseki had Chara changed with me to invite her to dance, and now, I couldn't get her out of my head. She had pink hair and golden eyes like Amu, but it couldn't be her. Amu didn't seem like the girl that would wear such frilly things like the mysterious girl at the ball.

Amu was more like a punk. The girls had to wear a white long-sleeved shirt, a red checkered skirt, long white socks, black shoes, a black blazer and a red tie. Amu wore it differently. She had a few bobby pins on her tie, a belt with chains hanging from it and her white shirt wasn't tucked in. She also wore black fish-net tights instead of white socks and red checkered leg warmers. I definitely couldn't see her like the girl at the ball.

I wonder if her or the others have Charas. I mean, everyone does, but only a few have REAL Charas. Most peoples Charas don't even exist, its a voice in their brain telling them the right thing to do. Others, like me and my friends, have real Charas. Real Charas can only be seen by Chara bearers, and because Nagi is Nade's twin, he might have a Chara, which means the rest of them might have a Chara.

The door quietly slid open and the others came in.

'We have two hours left.' Nagi said, sitting down.

'Let's play truth or dare!' Yaya said.

'Wh-' Kukai was about to say, but Yaya interupted him.

'Kukai! Truth or Dare?!'

'Um, dare I guess?'

'I dare you to wake up Amu.' Rima said.

'What kind of dare is-'

'And then blame it on blondie here.'

Huh?! Why me?

Kukai walked up to Amu and shook her a little. She finally woke up after about ten minutes of shaking.

'Who woke me up?' She snapped.

'Tadase.' Kukai said, sitting back in his seat.

Amu gave me a death glare, but then realised she fell asleep on my shoulder and blushed.

While the train arrived to port, We had learnt allot about each other.

For example Amu had a little sister called Ami, and Nagi, Amu, Kairi and Rima had managed to join the school because they saved the headmaster. Before we knew it, we were in a big hall inside the school, about to be sorted out into classes.

'Welcome students!' The headmaster said, standing on a stage, 'Before we do anything, we will sort you out into classes. Class A Star will go down to the courtyard. Class B Star will go to the dinner hall. Class C Star will remain here. When we call your name out, you will come on the stage, place a hand on this orb and it will reveal your class and if you are an Angel, Devil or Fallen Angel. If you don't want it to be revealed, just say 'No' while your hand is on the orb.'

* * *

**Kiseki: TOO SHORT!**

**Nagi: I need to admit...**

**Rima: I sound cold**

**Me: Do you need to comment about every chapter?!**

**All: Yup**

**Yaya: R&R EVERYONE :D YOU GET A FREE INVISIBLE COOKIE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: *Dodges tomatoes* DON'T HURT ME! T-T

Yaya: YOU WERE GONE FOR TOO LONG!

Me: I FORGOT!

Rima: ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY FORGET!

Tadase: Come on guys, give her a break

All: NO!

Ikuto: *Gets chainsaw*

Amu: *Gets Axe*

Yaya: *Gets fiery machetes*

Me: TADASE SAVE ME!

Ikuto: HE WONT BE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!

Me: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

***Meanwhile in Antarctica***

**Tadase: H-HOW DID I GET HERE?!**

**Penguin: *Penguin noises***

***Back in the secret Fanfiction hideout***

**Me: ITS SUPER SHORT BUT AT LEAST I WROTE IT! SORRYx849057 FOR NOT UPDATING! T-T**

**Yaya: GET HER!**

**Yoru: Rubi~nyan does not own Shugo Chara. She only owns her fanfictions. **

* * *

_**-Chapter 5-**_

_**-Amu's POV-**_

'First up is Mashiro Rima.' The headteacher said while all the boys gasped as she walked on stage.

She put her hand on the orb, and whispered 'No'.

The orb glowed bright blue, and the headteacher had a pleased expression on his face.

'Class A Star.' The orb said, and there was a cheer from the crowd as Rima walked down onto the courtyard.

'Yamabuki Saaya.'

A girl with a proud look on her face walked up to the orb, placing her hand on it.

'Devil. Class B Star.' The orb said, glowing red.

Her proud expression fell slightly, but it came back as she walked through the door.

'Hirano Koyomi.'

'Kirishima Fuyuki.'

'Suzuki Seiichiro.'

Names kept being called as the hall slowly emptied. Suddenly, my ears perked up at a familiar name.

'Hotori Tadase.'

Tadase, the boy I was in the train/boat ride with, went up to the orb. He gently placed his hand on the orb and it gave off the same bright blue light it had done with Rima.

'Angel. Class A Star.'

There was another cheer from the crowd as Tadase walked down to the courtyard. Not many people had gotten into Class A Star, mostly angels had gotten in.

'Hinamori Amu.'

I suddenly got nervous. I didn't want people knowing I was a Fallen Angel, for the same reasons as Rima. I walked up to the orb, listening to people whisper around me.

'What is she wearing?'

'Can we wear uniform like that?'

'Shes so cool!'

'Cool'n Spicey!'

The comments people made only made me more nervous. I placed my hand on the orb, whispered no and waited for an answer.

But the orb didn't glow.

People started muttering around me, commenting on how I probably wasn't meant to attend the academy anyway. I was about to take my had away when suddenly, the orb glowed brighter than I had seen before.

'Class A Star.'

There was another cheer from the crowd, just like Rima and Tadase, as I walked happily down to the courtyard.

_**-No one's POV-**_

'Souma Kukai.'

Kukai walked up to the orb, placing his had on it. It started glowing light blue, and just as everyone expected, he was sorted in Class A Star.

The sorting kept going. Utau, Yaya, Kairi and Nade were sorted in Class B Star. Ikuto and the rest of his Devil housemates were sorted in Class C Star.

Amu and Rima were looking around the courtyard, gazing at the rows and rows of trees creating a forest. They were broken out of their thoughts as Kukai and Nagi came into the courtyard, waving at them.

_**-Amu's POV-**_

Nagi was coming towards us, followed by Kukai who was smiling at Tadase.

'Guess we're all in a class together.' Nagi said.

'I don't want to be in a class with crossdresser.'

'Hey!'

As Rima and Nagi kept fighting, I turned to Tadase and Kukai.

'Where are we meant to go now?' I asked.

'Our teacher is meant to come about-' Kukai started, but he was interrupted by a too-familiar voice.

'Hello Himamori-chan!'

I turned around to face Nikaidou, in his teacher uniform. He always put on an innocent act when he was a teacher, or at least that's what he told us.

'I'm glad your in my class this year.'

'WHAT?!' Me, Rima and Nagi exclamed.

We knew Nikaidou was a teacher, but we imagined him to be a caretaker or something! Never would we have imagined he was OUR TEACHER!

'But-' Rima said.

'How-' Nagi said.

'Why didn't you tell us?!' We said together.

'It wouldn't of been a surprise now, wouldn't it?' He said with a smirk as our mouths hung open.

'Ok everyone!' He said, 'I'm Nikaidou-sensei, and I'll be your teacher this year. Please follow me to your dormitories!'

As we followed him up a staircase, I tripped over a step, falling backwards. I was about to call Ran for a Character Change when I felt two arms wrap around my waist, holding me.

'Careful there, Hinamori-san.' Tadase said, still holding me.

I turned around and was met by his ruby eyes, dangerously close to mine. There was a faint smell of vanilla coming from him, and I couldn't help to notice that his arms were still around my waist. It took me a few moments to register what was happening. By the look on Tadase's face, he realised too. He quickly let go of my waist and we stood in front of each other awkwardly.

'Thank you, Hotori-san.' I said, looking up from the ground.

'N-no problem Hinamori-san.' He said.

We stayed in a comfortable silence until Kukai called us.

'Oi you two! Hurry up already!' He yelled down the staircase.

I silently thanked Kukai in my head for saving us from an awkward situation. I quickly caught up with Rima, who was still insulting Nagi.

'Round head.'

'Shortie.'

'Cross-dresser.'

'Tiny.'

'Girl hair.'

'STOP!' I said, making both heads turn around my way.

'Here we are!' Nikaidou-sensei said, pointing at two wooden doors. 'The girls dormitories are on the left while the boys are on the right.'

I had to drag Rima away from Nagi as we went in the dormitories. There was a living room in the middle with about ten doors leading into where we would be sleeping. Most of the girls were already in a room, so me and Rima chose the one on the far left.

'RIMA-CHI! AMU-CHI!' Yaya said as soon as we opened the door.

'Yaya?!' Rima exclaimed as Yaya tackled her to the ground.

'Guess we'll be dorm mates.' Utau said from the top bunk of a bunk bed.

The room was medium-sized with cream coloured walls and a soft black carpet. There were two bunk beds, one with two bunks and the other with two. I saw Nade in the bathroom putting things away, and her trunk was in the highest bunk. The beds had soft light blue quilts on them and everyone's trunks were on one of them. Luckily, I had a bottom bunk. There was a single window in the room draped by light blue curtains, and each one of us had a dresser. Nade came out of the bathroom, from which I could see was the same size of the room.

This was a new beginning.

* * *

**All: WRITE MORE!**

**Me: I'M WRITING HARRY POTTER FANFICTION!**

**Utau: TRAITOR!**  
**Yaya: R&R FOR QUICKER UPDATES! YOU GET A FREE KAIRI, A TOMATO THROW AT RUBI-CHAN AND A FREE COOKIE!**


End file.
